


Pillow Fort

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Phil knows that Dan has been stressed so he decides to take it into his own hands.
Kudos: 3





	Pillow Fort

"Phil, what the hell are you doing?" Dan said as soon as he came home from a long meeting. Phil was in the middle of the living room with all the cushions taken off the couch and every blanket around him. Phil stared at Dan for a moment, looked around the room at the mess he'd made, and back at Dan.  
"That's not obvious?" Phil replied. Dan shook his head.  
"Oh no, it is. What I don't understand is why." Phil shrugged.  
"I'm getting quite sick of being an adult so I'm saying fuck it. I am a child for the rest of the day." Dan sighed.  
"You can't just quit being an adult. That's not how the world works."  
"It's one afternoon, Dan. One afternoon isn't going to hurt anything. Phil balanced a cushion against the couch and pulled one of their chairs over to throw and blanket linking the cushion and the chair, making a sort of roof. "Are you saying you don't want to join me for an afternoon of marshmallows, Sonic, and Crash Bandicoot?"  
"Ok, I never said that," Dan said, joining Phil on the floor. "I just-"  
"You're worried about our responsibilities. That's fine and dandy. One afternoon of not worrying about anything won't hurt anyone."  
Phil had mostly done this because he knew Dan had been stressed lately. He had yet to make a video since coming out, besides appearing as a voice over in some of Phil's videos. Because of that, he'd been getting a lot of backlash for continuing to put out new merch without specifying what he wanted his relationship with his audience to be. Phil didn't like to see it like this. He could tell that Dan was almost ready to go back to the 2012 level of disconnect from the audience, and he really didn't want to see that happen again. The two of them had only just started getting a good relationship with their audience again. Phil didn't want to see that get thrown away because Dan started pushing the audience away again.  
But he understood the audience's frustration. To them, it looked like Dan was only plotting to make more money, when that really wasn't it. Dan was genuinely planning to do more YouTube videos. He just hadn't had the inspiration or the passion to do one recently. That was all. But you can't really tell an audience that there's going to be more videos in the future when there wasn't one in the process of being made. It would give them hope that it would be happening soon, which would only put more pressure on Dan.  
The two of them found a way to get the TV included in their fort so they didn't have to leave their cozy little nest to play their video games or watch TV or whatever they decided to do. Phil could already see that their pillow fort shenanigans was helping Dan to relax a little bit. He was smiling more than he had in weeks and he hadn't put his hand through his hair like he always did when he was stressed for a while. Phil knew that this wasn't a permanent solution, obviously, but it would at least give Dan some time to get his mind out of everything that was stressing him out. Nothing was on a serious deadline so there really wasn't much of a reason to not take a break from everything. As the day wore on, it became more and more clear that Dan was forgetting about everything, which was exactly Phil's intention. They took the time and beat Crash Bandicoot for the millionth time since moving in together. Phil also provided the marshmallows and other little snacks. He refused to let Dan be an adult when meal times came and insisted on making Dan's favorite foods from when he was a kid (recipes from his mum and grandma, of course).  
Phil really didn't care if Dan caught on to the fact that this whole thing was just a ploy to get him to relax. He was doing it to show Dan that he cares. And how he cared oh so very deeply for Dan.  
Dan ended up talking asleep in the little fort. Phil tucked him in and quietly left the room and left him to just sleep. He knew it'd been a long time since Dan has been this stress free and knee that he would be getting a good night's sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
